


Shatter My Frozen Heart

by Stellabella13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Ice Powers, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort, Powerful Hermione, Rise of Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellabella13/pseuds/Stellabella13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione, in her stubborn state, insisted on going out into the forbidden forest to collect a special flower to finish off the potion she had been working on. She was expecting all to be smooth, but when frightened by an unknown shape, she stumbles and falls, impaling herself on a rare silver thorn. Cursed with a frozen heart, Hermione forgets how to care, and her new abilities to control the icy material does not help the matter. What will happen when Voldemort catches drift of this interesting happening. Will he be able to use her frozen heart against her and turn her over to his side? Can Harry and Ron save Hermione before the cold becomes to much? Read to find out in 'Shatter My Frozen Heart'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shatter My Frozen Heart

"Ron!" Hermione huffed as her playful boyfriend wrapped big hands around her face to cover her eyes, and she set the book she had been reading down. Ron just chuckled and removed his palms, sitting down next to her. A bubbling cauldron sat bubbling to her right, and without looking at it she reached over and grabbed the label sticking out of it, giving in a counterclockwise stir. Ron wrinkled his nose. 

 

"What ya working on?" Hermione gave him a stern stare, telling him to shut up as she carefully measured out roots of a willow and sprinkled it into the bubbling concoction. She gave a sigh of relief before she turned up the flame and flipped a page in the big leather bound book.

 

"Sorry, Ronald." She smiled, giving his cheek a peck. "I had to be careful not to add too much root, or it would have un stabilised the entire potion and I would have had to start all over again. It's for professor Slughorn."

 

"Why?" He scratched his head. 

 

"Because it's for extra credit." She replied curtly, running a finger down the worn page and then looking around her at all of the ingredients. She frowned. 

 

"Was the ma'er?" 

 

"I could of sworn I had elder craft flowers." She marched over to the potions cupboard and riffled through all the ingredients inside, while Ron studied an odd looking liquid incased in a vial sitting beside him. 

 

"I'll have to pick more." She announced, reappearing from behind the rickety old door  ~~~~and Ron looked up. He hoped she didn't mean what he thought she meant, but of course she did, and she was adamant on going. "You don't understand." She said patiently. "I need to add the flower to the potion before midnight or the whole potion goes a muck. I'll be fine." He insisted then that he come with her into the Forbidden Forest, but Hermione put her foot down. "You have not finished your charms essay, Ronald. You will stay and finish it." There was no arguing with Hermione when her mind was made up. So Hermione went off, with Slughorn's permission of course, to search for more.

 

It was colder in the forest then what it had been when she had walked down the path towards it. The dark trees loomed over her like unforgiving shadows and the darkness seemed to swallow her whole. 

 

It was a bit frightening, the further she walked into the forest the more aware of her surroundings she became. She shook her head and tried to focus on the task at hand. She knew the flowers grew on bushed typically under small trees, so she began scanning the area. She was far in now, and her foot steps thudded painfully in her ears. Then, a crack so loud it made her jump rang through the air. She spun around, searching for the sourced of the noise, but saw nothing but darkness. 

 

Shivers racked her spin as her palms grew sweaty. Unease crept upon her, and as she turned around again, she noticed something move just infant of her. It charged. Hermione gave a scream of surprise as she stumbled back, tripping over one of many winding roots across the ground and landing hard on her bum. The creature was gone as soon as it had appeared.

 

She felt something sharp slip into the palm of her hand, and then fiery pain jolted through her arm and down her body. She screamed, her spine freezing as it felt like molten lava was filling her up. Her vision was going blurry, and she struggled to her knees, crying out as the action made her entire being feel as if she were being stabbed over and over again. 

 

She was walking now. It hurt, it hurt so badly, but through her pain she managed to make her way forwards. She needed help. Her mind was shrieking in pain. After what felt like hours of pure agony she finally stumbled out of the forest and towards the familiar light of Hagrid’s hut. He came barging out at her agonised scream, and she finally allowed herself to collapse. She felt big hands pick her up and her weak body bounced as he ran up the hill towards the castle. 

 

Her vision was going black. She could hear Hagrid calling for help and hurried footsteps before she slipped away. However, just before darkness could claim her, she felt her body go numb… except for the freezing blanket that seemed to wrap itself around her heart, deep in her chest, swallowing it whole. It was the strangest experience Hermione had ever felt. It didn’t hurt, but it wasn’t comfortable either. Ice seemed to trickled down towards her finger tips, and her heart began to thud painfully against her breast, each pulse spreading a cold wave through her shivering body. Then, all went still. Quiet. Painless. 

 

Hermione felt no more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This was a short chapter because I wanted to get the little beginning act out of the way so to speak. I hope you enjoyed it none the less, and I will be updating soon! Xxx


End file.
